


Mingyu's Typical Morning

by Lichtstrahl



Series: Good Morning, Jihoonie ! [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic feel, Fluff, Grammatical errors, M/M, Morning Routines, good morning, its short, lame title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Really, it's just Mingyu's typical morning.





	Mingyu's Typical Morning

It's just Mingyu's typical morning.

Mingyu wakes up when his alarm goes off. He stays on bed for additional minutes staring at his adorable boyfriend, looking oh so peaceful without his usual resting bitch face. Mingyu would brush some strands of hair off Jihoon's face and spend additional minutes admiring the older's childlike features. 

When he deems it enough Mingyu would carefully let go of Jihoon, of course not before leaving a peck on his forehead. He then would try to be as silent and quiet as possible as he makes his way out the bed, but clumsy Mingyu will always be clumsy Mingyu.  
This morning, when he lands his long legs on the cold ground, he just need to accidentally stub his pinky toe on the night stand.  
He bites onto his bottom lip as to prevent a loud cuss from coming out his mouth and waking Jihoon up. So he opts to quickly limp his way to the bathroom all the while hissing silently. 

When he finally makes it, and the pain has subdued, Mingyu reaches for the tap to wash his face and continue with brushing his teeth. He is humming while doing his teeth when pair of arms suddenly wraps around his torso and Mingyu just need to get surprised and bit his tongue.  
This time, he doesn't hold back and let out a loud, "Fuck!" Making the person behind him retreat immediately.

"The actual fuck, Mingyu?" Jihoon groans, "Why are you so loud first thing in the morning?"  
Mingyu pouts at the mean words and quickly rinse his mouth, "Maybe if you didn't come up sneakily and hugs me from behind and surprised me, I wouldn't bit my tongue and let out that bloody f word."  
The older rolls his eyes but gives no more remark as he proceed to brush his own teeth, Mingyu watching him.  
Jihoon doesn't complain though, he had gotten used to this after all.

When Jihoon is done, free from morning breath as he himself deemed, Mingyu would lean down to press a chaste kiss on his pink lips and he would smile to the kiss when Jihoon responds to him.  
When they pull away, Mingyu excuses himself to the kitchen where he'll start making breakfast for them both as well as brewing Jihoon's coffee for him while the other stayed a bit longer in the bathroom doing whatever he needs to do.

And this time, when arms wrapped itself around his body, Mingyu doesn't let out a shriek or any other cuss word. Instead, he turns around and place another kiss on the top of Jihoon's head.  
Because really, these are simply the usual occurrences, happening in his, their, morning.

 

Just Mingyu's typical morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Written : 2017.10.19

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoy!  
> Kudos and comments please !


End file.
